euphoriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to Pee While Depressed
The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to Pee While Depressed is the forthcoming seventh episode of the first season of Euphoria, and the seventh episode of the series overall. It was released on July 28, 2019 on HBO. :For the episode transcript, see here. Synopsis Rue gets depressed and watches 22 straight episodes of a British reality show. Jules goes to visit an old friend. Cassie looks for advice in the aftermath of Halloween night. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD This episode begins with a look at Cassie’s childhood. Her potential rise to ice-skating fame fizzles out, because of financial issues with her father before we see Cass grow into a teenager. Here, we see her good looks change everyone’s perceptions of her. Family relations begin to break down and her father falls off the wagon. This catches us up with present day Cassie who takes a pregnancy test and stares into space, shocked: She’s pregnant. Tyler Clarkson is imprisoned for what happened to Maddy while Rue goes on a mission to find out exactly what happened, sensing there’s more to the tale than meets the eye. She visualizes herself and Lexi as noir detectives, coming up with theories regarding Nate and Jules. Cassie tells the other girls that she’s going to confess everything that happened with Daniel to McKay. Maddy tells her not to while Kat chimes in by grilling Maddy about Nate. She curses Kat and laments her new attitude, prompting her to leave, crying. Cassie asks Lexi what she would do and her sister advises her not to say anything. Rue has trouble adjusting to her mother's new boyfriend and after a pretty awkward conversation between the two, Jules and Rue’s relationship continues to sour while Rue watches an obscene amount of Love Island. After visiting Fezco, she has hallucinations around the drugs laid out on the side asking her to eat them. She manages to resist temptation though but instead, falls into a suffocating, endless loop of depression. Meanwhile, Jules gets on a bus and heads off to see old friends. Singing in a car, she hangs out the sunroof completely carefree. As the camera swings smoothly around, Jules meets another friend and they put on make-up together while discussing their lives and eventually joins them for a night out in a club. High as a kite, Jules debates whether to text Rue before kissing Anna in the club, all the while cutting back to Rue who continues to have issues with her kidneys. Nate, clad in shimmering make up, arrives soon after and apologies to Jules for everything. However, as the two begin kissing, it's evident Jules is simply hallucinating him in the place of Annie and engages in oral sex. Cass does eventually tell McKay she’s pregnant and the two discuss the ramifications of this on their future while Kat has an uneasy webcam conversation with someone using a black screen and a voice distorter. Nate and Maddy then show up at the petrol station Fezco works at. He asks Nate to stop going after Rue and squares up to him, prompting Nate to set his sights on the drug dealer. Unblinking, Fezco tells him if he keeps messing with Rue and her friends he’ll kill him. However, later that evening the police get a tip-off from Nate who arrive at Fezco’s while he and Ashtray do their best to flush all their gear. The episode then ends with all the characters taking a proverbial deep breath as next week’s finale looms on the horizon. Credits Cast Starring * Zendaya as Rue Bennett * Maude Apatow as Lexi Howard * Angus Cloud as Fezco * Eric Dane as Cal Jacobs * Alexa Demie as Maddy Perez * Jacob Elordi as Nate Jacobs * Barbie Ferreira as Kat Hernandez * Nika King as Leslie Bennett * Storm Reid as Gia Bennett * Hunter Schafer as Jules Vaughn * Algee Smith as Chris McKay * Sydney Sweeney as Cassie Howard Guest Starring * Alanna Ubach as Suze * Keean Johnson as Daniel * Nat Faxon as Rick * Tyler Chase as Custer * Nick Blood as Gus * Lukas Gage as Tyler * John Ales as David * Bobbi Salvör Menuez as TC * Quintessa Swindell as Anna * Shamari Maurice as Harris Co-Starring * Meeko as Mouse * Kyra Adler as 11-Year-Old Cassie * Brynda Mattox as Fezco's Grandmother * Javon "Wanna Walton as Ashtray * Sophia Rose Wilson as BB * Ryan Gibson as English Teacher * Chris Doubek as Uncle Ted * Davey Johnson and Stewart Scott McDonald as Creepy Male Relatives * An Thien Phan as Shitty Friend * Wilzette Borno as Receptionist * Blumes Tracey and Adam Bedi as Puppeteers Quotes Trivia Multimedia Soundtrack Gallery |-|Videos= Euphoria season 1 episode 7 promo HBO Euphoria unfiltered sydney sweeney on cassie howard HBO |-|Images= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 1)